Serienvorschau Winter 2018
center|700px Das Jahr 2018 endet mit einem sehr milden Winter. Statt Schnee gibt es Regen und statt klirrender Kälte nur kühle Winde. Dennoch schaffte es Disney vergangenen Monat einen kalten Schauer bei vielen Leuten hervorzurufen, als sie neue Details zu ihrem geplanten Streaming-Dienst „Disney+“ bekannt gaben, der nächstes Jahr an den Start gehen soll. Amazons Prime Video und Netflix werden mit größeren Änderungen rechnen müssen: Neben Filmreihen wie „Star Wars“ oder der „Marvel“-Reihe, von der sogar noch am 25. Dezember „Avengers: Infinity War“ auf Netflix startet, werden auch etliche Serien im Laufe des nächsten Jahres von den Plattformen genommen. Amazon wird die Rechte an Serien wie Marvel's Cloak & Dagger oder The Crossing verlieren und die Netflix-Originale dürfen nicht mehr fortgesetzt werden, was das Ende für die „Defenders“ bedeutet – ob diese Serien dann auf Disney+ fortgesetzt werden, ist bisher unklar. Zum Glück schaffen es jedoch andere Serien von einem weiteren, vermutlich kostenpflichtigen, Streaming-Anbieter abzulenken und sorgen für viele spannende Stunden. Von Drama über Krimi, Fantasy und Thriller bis hin zu Comedy dürfte für jeden etwas dabei sein. Mehr als genug Grund also, sich bei diesem wechselhaften Wetter mit einer gemütlichen Decke auf das Sofa zu kuscheln, um die Zeit bis Weihnachten zu überbrücken und die übrig gebliebenen Nikolaus-Süßigkeiten zu naschen. 1983 thumb|right|335 px * Titel: 1983 * Genre: Dramaserien, Krimiserien,Thrillerserien * Sender: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 30. November 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 8 * Wiki: 1983 Wiki Wer sagt, dass polnische Serien eine miese Qualität haben müssen? Das Gegenteil beweist 1983. Im titelgebenden Jahr verhindert eine Reihe von terroristischen Anschlägen die Öffnung des Eisernen Vorhangs und den Zerfall der Sowjetunion. Polen wandelt sich zu einem Überwachungsstaat. 20 Jahre später entdecken der Jurastudent Kajetan und der in Ungnade gefallene Polizist Anatol eine Verschwörung, die eine Revolution auslösen könnte. Was wäre, wenn die Wahrheit eine andere ist, als die Leute denken, und die Machthaber alles daransetzen, dieses Geheimnis zu schützen. Bei dem Netflix-Original handelt es sich nicht um eine Big-Budget-Produktion, dennoch gelingt es US-Produzent Joshua Long diesen spannenden Thriller äußerst beklemmend und düster in Szene zu setzen. Natürlich sind auch die Verweise zu Orwells 1984 nicht zu übersehen. Hinzu kommen dann noch Szenerien, die sich nicht hinter Produktionen wie The Man in the High Castle oder SS-GB verstecken brauchen. (Aki-chan86) Nightflyers thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Nightflyers * Genre: Science-Fiction-Serien, Horrorserien * Sender: SyFy * Ausstrahlung ab: 2. Dezember 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 * Wiki: Nightflyers Wiki Im Jahr 2093 wird ein riesiges außerirdisches Raumschiff am Rand des Sonnensystems aufgespürt. Die Kontaktaufnahme könnte den Schlüssel zur Rettung der Menschheit bergen. An Bord des Raumschiffes Nightflyer macht sich ein achtköpfiges Team auf die Reise. Doch als es häufiger zu erschreckend gewalttätigen Vorfällen kommt, beginnt die Crew nicht nur an sich selbst, sondern auch an der künstlichen Intelligenz des Schiffs zu zweifeln. Nightflyers basiert auf George R. R. Martins gleichnamiger Novelle aus dem Jahr 1980. Wer jetzt aber ein Game of Thrones im Weltraum erwartet, der muss eines Besseren belehrt werden. Von Beginn an schafft die Serie eine klaustrophobisch, angespannte Atmosphäre, wie man sie nur aus guten Horrorserien kennt, und wirft genug unbeantwortete Fragen auf. Wie konnte es zum Scheitern der Besatzung kommen? Nightflyers ist damit mehr an Science-Fiction-Filme wie "Alien" und "2001: Oddysee im Weltraum" angelehnt und alle mal einen Blick wert. (Aki-chan86) Dogs of Berlin thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Dogs of Berlin * Genre: Dramaserien, Krimiserien * Sender: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 7. Dezember 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 * Wiki: Dogs of Berlin Wiki Ein deutsch-türkischer Fußballnationalspieler liegt kurz vor einem internationalen Fußballspiel tot unter einem Busch. Kann das Zufall sein? Das ungleiche Polizisten-Duo Erol und Kurt nimmt die Ermittlungen auf und ein Kampf entfacht, der die halbe Hauptstadt in Mitleidenschaft zieht. Drogen, Gangs, Clans und soziales Elend prägen die zweite deutsche Netflixproduktion über die Dogs of Berlin. Die Idee entstammt Christian Alvarts Kopf, der auch das Drehbuch schrieb und die Regie übernahm. Bekannt dürfte er den meisten aber aus den Til Schweiger-Tatorten sein und genau da beginnt das Problem. Die Serie ist spannend geschrieben und actionreich, aber auch voller Klischees: Ossi-Polizist Grimma kommt aus einer Nazifamilie, seine Frau ist psychisch am Ende und seine Geliebte bietet Telefonsex an. Der türkischstämmige Erol ist homosexuell und kämpft mit der Ablehnung seiner Familie und auch seine lesbische Polizeipräsidentin kann ihm dabei nicht helfen. (AML Tony) The Protector thumb|right|335 px * Titel: The Protector * Genre: Fantasyserien, Mysteryserien * Sender: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 14. Dezember 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 Hakan ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher junger Mann, der plötzlich erfährt, dass er der letzte Protector ist, über besondere Kräfte verfügt und seine Aufgabe darin besteht, Istanbul vor einem unsterblichen Feind zu beschützen. Es bleibt nur wenig Zeit, um ihn auszubilden und auf seine neue Aufgabe vorzubereiten. Kann er es schaffen? Die Trailer der ersten türkischen Netfix-Original-Serie erinnert ein bisschen an die Anfänge von Buffy oder Grimm. Ein ahnungsloser Mann erfährt plötzlich, dass er mit einem Geheimbund verbunden ist und mit einem Sprung ins kalte Wasser den Kampf gegen die Unterwelt aufnehmen muss. (AML Tony) Future Man thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Future Man * Genre: Science-Fiction-Serien, Comedyserien * Sender: Amazon Prime * Ausstrahlung ab: 14. Dezember 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 13 Tagsüber ist er Hausmeister in einem renommierten Pharmaunternehmen, nachts spielt er leidenschaftlich gern Videospiele. Seine Eltern denken, er wäre als erfolgreicher Wissenschaftler tätig. So hatte Josh Futturman sich sein Leben eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Doch eines nachts erreicht er nach langer Zeit endlich das Ende seines heißgeliebten Videospiels. Daraufhin tauchen die Helden dieses Spiels bei ihm auf. Sie erklären ihm, dass dieses Videospiel nur ein Training war und er der einzige ist, der den Untergang der Menschheit verhindern kann, da nur er das Spiel jemals beenden konnte. Ihm öffnet sich eine Welt voller Zeitreisen, in der ein Chaos zum anderen führt und seine Tollpatschigkeit seine beste Waffe ist. Future Man strotzt nur so vor Klischees und schon oft gehörten Ideen, doch genau darum geht es. Mit Humor werden Klischees auf die Schippe genommen und nur allzu gern werden auch Seitenhiebe auf andere Filme ausgeteilt. Die Serie startete erstmals im November 2017, hat nun aber endlich sein Debüt in Deutschland. Übrigens beginnt am 11. Januar 2019 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Hulu direkt die zweite Staffel von „Future Man“. (Vanyar) YOU – Du wirst mich lieben thumb|right|335 px * Titel: YOU – Du wirst mich lieben * Genre: Krimiserien, Dramaserien, Thrillerserien * Sender: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 26. Dezember 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 Liebe auf den ersten Blick, wer wünscht sich das nicht. Doch was passiert, wenn aus Liebe Obsession wird? Genau damit beschäftigt sich YOU. Der Buchhändler Joe Goldberg verliebt sich auf Anhieb in die aufstrebende Autorin Guinevere Beck und durchforstet zunächst ihre Sozialen Medien, um mehr über sie zu erfahren und sie wiederzusehen. Schließlich macht er sie ausfindig und sie beginnen, miteinander auszugehen, was sich jedoch schnell zu einem Wahn von Joe entwickelt. Er versucht alle Hindernisse zwischen ihnen aus dem Weg zu räumen und scheut dabei auch vor Gewalt nicht zurück. Beck ist sich nicht bewusst, was Joe hinter ihrem Rücken tut und wie besessen er schon nach kurzer Zeit von ihr ist. Umso gefährlicher ist es, dass er über alles aus ihrem Leben Bescheid weiß … Die Serie beschäftigt sich mit den Abgründen der menschlichen Liebe und zeigt den schmalen Grat zwischen Liebe und Fanatismus auf. Auch die Gefahren der Sozialen Medien werden aufgegriffen und es wird deutlich gezeigt, dass es nicht klug ist, alles dort zu veröffentlichen. Dabei hat Produzent Greg Berlanti den gleichnamigen Roman in dieser packenden Thrillerserie sehr gut eingefangen. Auch eine zweite Staffel wurde bereits angekündigt. (Vanyar) Welche Serie wirst du schauen?